De la A a la Z y de la Z a la A
by sakuramar21
Summary: Una serie de mini drables (?) que estan escorados alfabeticamente el primer capitulo es un Rick/Shane o Shane/Rick y el segundo un Daryl/Glenn o Glenn/Daryl. Contiene slash, Bl, yaoi o amor entre hombres, también hay mención de otras parejas.
1. ABECEDARIO

**QUERIDA PERSONA QUE LEERAS ESTO: MUCHAS GRACIAS : )**

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** (¿)posible mucho OCC(?), frases incoherente y sin sentido, frases o ideas repetitivas, otras cosas, faltas de ortografía. **Mención de relación hombre/hombre si no te gusta hazme un favor y hazte un favor y no lo leas. **

Lo último que quiero es ofender a alguien, espero que no, aun así me disculpo por las molestias que pudiera causar, es decir si alguien lo lee XD

**Pareja:** Shane/Rick o Rick/Shane, Shane/Lori, Rick/lori

* * *

*****************************************Shane/Ric k****************************************

**ABECEDARIO **

**Amistad**

La mayoría de la gente comentaba que la amistad entre Rick y Shane no iba a durar mucho y que si duraba no iba a ser para siempre, pues aquellos muchachos eran tan diferentes como las letras y los números, y todos sabían que el único lugar donde se mezclaban aquellos factores era en los problemas de matemáticas, y esa gente no se equivoco pues esa fue la mejor descripción de aquella bizarra amistad, nadie la entendía y era problemática; además de no durar para siempre.

**Bondad**

Una de las cosas que más distinguía a Rick era la bondad con la que siempre trataba a todas las personas que los rodeaban. A Shane eso lo desesperaba. Y tal vez Rick no fuera tan bondadoso como se lo imaginaban, porque secretamente disfrutaba frustrar a Shane de esa manera.

**Caricia**

Delicada y estremecedora, producto del destino o la casualidad, así fue aquella primera caricia que compartieron, caricia que siempre añorarían y que ninguno de los olvidaría.

**Chispa **

Y la chispa se encendió cuando sus miradas se encontraron, inexplicables y al mismo tiempo excitantes, invitándolos a una reunión secreta donde descubrirían una profunda amistad y algo más.

**Deseo**

Ambos obtuvieron lo que tanto deseaban, aunque Rick nunca imagino que en él estaba el poder cumplir su deseo y el de su amigo, pues él deseaba con toda su alma que su amigo fuera siempre feliz, y Shane deseaba a Rick solo para él.

**Encanto**

Nadie escapaba del encanto de Shane, ni siquiera su amigo Rick.

**Fácil**

Su relación estuvo llena de altibajos, llena de muchas cosas, pero nunca fue fácil, no fue fácil aceptar sus sentimientos, no fue fácil declararse, no fue fácil el sexo, no fueron fáciles sus peleas, no fueron fáciles sus reconciliaciones y sobre todo no fue fácil terminar su amistad, sobrellevar la traición y fue muy difícil la despedida.

**Ganar**

A pesar de ganar el juego, Rick se sintió perder, porque la mirada de Shane no se dirigió a él, sino a esa porrista que mucho tiempo después se volvería su esposa. Después de todo Shane siempre le dijo que ganar lo era todo, pero Rick solo cuando estuvo con Shane se sintió ganador. Y luego llegó Carl y sintió que estaba en empate.

**Hermoso**

Para Shane, Rick fue lo más hermoso que tuvo, que vio y admiro, aun cuando lo abandono para casarse, aun cuando verlo le quebraba un poco más el corazón, aun cuando estaba pálido por la pérdida de sangre, aun cuando estaba al borde de la muerte, aun cuando regresaba al campamento bañado en sangre, en especial cuando se acostaba con su mujer.

**Ilusión**

Ambos tenían la Ilusión que siempre iban a estar juntos y felices como en ese entonces, estuvieron bastante tiempo juntos, pero no como se lo imaginaban.

**Jadear**

-Más, Shane, más, aaaaa más.

Y una serie de gemidos y jadeos se escucharon en la habitación, todos llenos de lujuria que sonrojarían al más pervertido del pueblo.

**Kamikaze**

Juntos siempre fueron un enorme kamikaze.

**Lamer**

Y ahí estaba Shane lamiendo esa paleta helada, Rick solo disfrutaba el espectáculo, observando cómo las gotas resbalaban por los labios rojos manchando la barbilla y descendiendo por el cuello hasta perderse en la camisa, ahí iba otra, y otra más. Bueno todo era culpa de Shane, por que no le había querido invitar de su paleta, así que decidió probar lo que caía de ella. Ahí quedo olvidada la paleta, y ahora el que lamiaba era Rick, siendo el sabor que más disfrutaba el de Shane.

**Llamada**

Cuando recibió la llamada que tanto ansiaba, estaba al lado de la persona que más quería. Rápidamente ambos fueron al hospital para ver al pequeño y recién nacido Carl.

**Manía**

Después de realizar algo bien, Shane tenía como manía jalar a Rick de cualquier lugar para darle un beso, con el tiempo esa manía se fue perdiendo, pero regreso con fuerza después de una persecución bastante difícil, después de dejar a los ladrones en el cárcel, Shane empujo a Rick a un callejón oscuro y le dio un beso como antes. Rick no sabía cuánto había extrañado esa manía hasta que la volvió a sentir y si que la extrañaba.

**Nunca**

Nunca se le ocurrió a Shane que el primero en dejar su relación sería Rick y menos para casarse con la muchacha que en algún momento lo había deslumbrado por su belleza.

**Ñañara**

Ñañaras sintió Rick cuando le dispararon a Carl y Shane tardaba en volver, el alivio fue inmenso cuando lo vio regresar, ahora solo faltaba que Carl se recuperará para que miedo se fuera por completo.

**Oportunidad**

Al momento de dejar a Rick en el hospital lo mejor protegido que pudo y ver a Lori llorar vio la oportunidad de poder tener al fin una familia, y que mejor que sea de la única persona a la que amo.

**Planes**

Todos los planes que trazaron para vivir juntos con el tiempo, terminaron con diferentes cambios y adaptaciones.

**Querer**

A Lori siempre la quiso, era lo único que le podía dar y Rick también.

**Roto**

El corazón de Shane cuando Rick dijo acepto, el corazón de Rick cuando dijo acepto.

**Satisfacción**

Después de atrapar a los chicos malos siempre se llenaban de satisfacción. Después de la epidemia, la satisfacción la sentían cuando nadie de su grupo moría, y cuando mataban a algunos caminantes.

**Traición**

La primera traición fue de Shane al ver a Lori como solía ver a Rick.

La segunda traición fue de Shane al dejar ir a Rick sin pelear por él.

La tercera traición fue de sahen cuando dejo a Rick en el hospital atestado de caminantes.

La cuarta traición fue de Lori al aceptar a Shane.

La quinta y sexta traición fue de Lori al no decirle a Shane que estaba embarazada de él y decirle a Rick que el hijo que esperaba era suyo.

La séptima traición fue de Rick al no decirles que sabía lo que ambos habían hecho.

La última traición también fue de Rick al matar a Shane y no sentir dolor.

**Unilateral**

Ambos pensaban que su amor era unilateral, al final así fue.

**Veneno**

No solo tenian en sus venas el veneno que en cualquier momento los podría volver caminantes, también tenían el veneno de la envidia, el de los celos, el de la ira, y el más peligros de todos el del amor.

**Walsh**

-Walsh, Shane Walsh. y solo eso basto para que se volvieran inseparables

-Walsh. Y solo eso basta para terminar lo que los volvía inseparables.

**Xilema**

De ser parte de una sola planta Rick pensaba que él sería el Xilema del floema de Shane, y Shane pensaba lo mismo.

**Yacimiento**

Tan llenos están de sentimientos como un yacimiento de petróleo.

**Zanjar**

Y zanjaron el tema cuando Rick mato a Shane.

*******************************************Rick/Sh ane**************************************

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí gracias por leerlo : )**


	2. ALFABETO

**QUERIDA PERSONA QUE LEERAS ESTO: MUCHAS GRACIAS : )**

**Nada me pertenece, sin ánimo de lucro, esto es solo por mera diversión.**

**Advertencias:** (¿)posible mucho OCC(?), frases incoherente y sin sentido, frases o ideas repetitivas, otras cosas, faltas de ortografía. **Mención de relación hombre/hombre (sin descripción de sexo explicito) si no te gusta hazme un favor y hazte un favor y no lo leas. Daryl me salió demasiado OCC disculpen T_T, fue mi mejor intento y creo que el final me salió muy dulzón no sé, así que mejor decidí prevenir XD. **

Lo último que quiero es ofender a alguien, espero que no, aun así me disculpo por las molestias que pudiera causar, es decir si alguien lo lee XD.

**Pareja:** Daryl/Glenn o Glenn/Daryl, Glenn/Maggi, ligero Daryl/Carol, mención de otros personajes

* * *

*************************************Daryl/Glenn**** *******************************************

**ALFABETO**

**Zoquete**

Daryl podría no haber terminado su preparación académica, podría no expresarse adecuadamente, y podría no tener una muy buena educación, pero eso no lo volvía ni a él ni a su hermano ninguna clase de zoquete como aquellas personas y en especial el chinito afirmaban.

**Yuxtaposición**

La convivencia entre los hermanos-somos-demasiado-salvajes-para-tratarte-bi en-Dixon como Glenn solía referirse a ellos, no supondría ninguna Yuxtaposición pues no se relacionaban para nada o eso pensaba.

**Xenofobia**

Shane había sugerido que los hermanos Dixon podrían padecer de Xenofobia, por la manera despectiva a la que se referían a cada diferente grupo étnico, a lo que Merle contesto que no eran xenofóbicos, solo que no los soportaban y no tenían ni ganas ni gusto por aprenderse sus nombres para que le quedara claro al macho-que-se-cree-alfa.

**Whisky **

Antes de dormir Merle siempre se iba a intentar ligar con alguna chica del campamento, mientras que Daryl se sentaba fuera de su carpa y observaba a los demás integrantes del campamento, en especial a aquel chinito que siempre lo miraba despectivamente, mientras se tomaba un trago de su whisky casero.

**Vacante**

Glenn se preguntaba seriamente por que había ayudado a alguien que entraba en caballo, a una zona llena de caminantes sin tener cuidado, el tipo debería estar chiflado, por lo que no terminaba de entender el hecho de haberlo ayudado; no es como si en el campamento quedaran muchas vacantes, les hacía falta demasiadas cosas, como para incluir a alguien más. Y como cereza en el pastel habían dejado a Merle esposado en una azotea, tal vez si habría una vacante después de todo, o más, porque Daryl no estaría nada contento cuando le informaran lo que habían hecho con su hermano.

**Universo**

De todo el jodido universo, de las millones de personas que existían, tuvieron que terminar el y su hermano en ese jodido grupo de mierda, que no solo los discriminaba y los hacía a un lado, no, tenían que traer a una persona más, eso en si no le molestaba, pero como se les ocurría dejar a su hermano esposado en lugar lleno de caminantes, por su bien esperaba que lo encontraron porque si no iba a correr sangre.

**Terco**

Gleen nunca llego a pensar que le pudiera contestar a uno de los Dixon como lo hizo y seguir vivo para contarlo, bueno tal vez está exagerando, no los creía asesinos a sangre fría, pero si se esperaba algún golpe o algo, pero jamás aquella reacción del terco Daryl Dixon, mucho menos que se desesperará cuando se lo llevaron secuestrado, eso que había observado era ¿impotencia?, ¿preocupación?, tal vez solo estaba alucinando, y quien no, si le estaban apuntando con un arma.

**Sensación**

Había sido una sorpresa ver que el chinito, no coreano, los tenia bien puestos para reclamarle esas nimiedades, tenía que admitir que le agrado lo que vio, el fuego en la mirada y la decisión, pero se lo habían llevado esos hijos de su reputisima madre, cuando los viera de nuevo no se la acabarían, solo tendría que avisar le al resto lo que había ocurrido para que fueran a buscar al chinito. Las sensaciones que lo habían invadido en esas pocas horas al lado de aquel muchachito de cojones habían sido intensas por decirlo menos. Por eso esos desgraciados se la iban a pagar con creces.

**Risas**

Después de regresar al campamento sin Merle, y con lo del pseudo-secuestro, lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de relajarse un poco, o intentarlo al menos, pero las risas se apagaron cuando los caminantes invadieron el campamento matando a varios, fue triste ver como la que había sido su amiga tuvo que ser matada por su hermana el día de su cumpleaños, ese día no hubo risas.

**Quemar**

Entre todos juntaron los cuerpos y empezaron a separarlos para rematar a los caminantes y que estuvieran listos para quemarlos, en medio de ese trabajo está el Dixon cuando Glen se dio cuenta que estaba mezclando a los suyos con los otros, fue tanta su indignación que llego reclamándole

-A los nuestros los vamos enterrar.

Y ahí el Dixon volvió a ver aquella mirada que le empezaba a gustar demasiado. Estaba jodido.

**Pecado**

En varias religiones se enseña que cuando uno se suicida no podría entrar al reino de los cielos, pues era pecado, pero en la situación en la que vivían bien Dios podría hacerse la vista gorda e ignorar a aquellos pecadores, que en el camino habían visto demasiados, y ahora uno de los suyos iba a hacerlo también. Cuando su mirada a trapo a la de Darlyn se dio cuenta que no fue el único que le pedía a cualquier ser superior que omitiera esos pecadores y les permitiera el descanso eterno al lado de sus familiares.

**Orgullo**

Al fin podían sentir agua en su cuerpo y encima caliente, sentía que había sido años que no tomaba una ducha, así que la aprovecho al máximo, cuando termino de bañarse fue a donde estaban los demás reunidos, por ese día dejaría a su orgullo de lado y disfrutaría la sensación de estar en verdad vivo junto con otros vivos, porque eso de vivir entre muertos apestaba.

**Ñoño **

A Glenn siempre lo habían tachado de ser muy tímido, de no resaltar en nada, ser puritano, es decir demasiado ñoño, pero hoy sentía que podía dejar de lado esa clasificación, porque estaba disfrutando a lo grande, jamás había sido buen bebedor, pero ese día se dijo que nunca era demasiado tarde para aprender, y no solo se emborracho hizo muchos más y con alguien más, pero entre la nebulosa que había en su cabeza no sabía ni que ni con quien estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

**Necios**

Siempre era más fácil negar una verdad horrible a aceptarla, un mecanismo de autodefensa que poseemos como seres humanos, y eso fue lo que hicieron todos los que escucharon la explicación de doctor, y lo que intentaron hacer después Glenn y Daryl, negar lo que sea que hubiera pasado entre ellos dos, prefirieron ser un par de necios, pero no les quedo mucho tiempo para recriminarse, pues tenían que salir de ahí, por que el científico iba a explotar el lugar.

**Mierda**

La palabra mierda fue lo que cruzo la cabeza de todos cuando Sophia no apareció, cuando le dispararon a Carl, en especial Gleen cuando en un accidente le dispararon a Daryl, se juraba que cuando despertara tendrían que hablar de lo que sea que haya pasado ahí con el científico, y muchos mierdas más que expresarían después cuando los acontecimientos sucedieran.

**Llagar **

Existen diferentes tipos de heridas pero todas cicatrizan, algunas más rápido que otras; la llaga que se formo en Daryl cuando vio salir del granero a Sophia sabía que iba hacer de aquellas que cuesta cicatrizar, y supo que sería difícil después de que tuvo que matar a Dale. Pero sabía que si no hacia algo, no se iba a curar pues veía a Glenn muy feliz con la hija del granero.

**Lento**

Lo que sucedía entre él y Maggi no era para nada lento, a diferencia de lo que ocurría con él y Daryl, todo era muy diferente con Maggi, pero solo bastaba ver en la dirección de Daryl para sentir que lo que hacía estaba mal, siendo que Maggi ya era su novia y con Daryl nunca había sido nada, hasta ahora que se podían considerar ¿amigos?

**Karma**

Tuvieron que haber hecho algo muy malo en sus anteriores vidas para que les sucediera todo lo que les sucedía. Pero a diferencia de los demás Daryl sabía que era lo que había hecho, para empezar no se esforzó mucho buscando a su hermano, no que fuera una blanca paloma Merle, pero era su hermano, en cambio se había esforzado mucho buscando a Sophia y solo término medio muerto, mato a Dele, y había dejado ir a Glenn sin que fuera suyo para empezar, y utilizaba la amistad de Carol para consolarse un poco. Sabía que tarde o temprano el Karma se lo cobraría.

**Joder**

Llegaron a la prisión, la limpiaron y después secuestraron a Maggi y a Glenn, joder con el chinito siempre andaban secuestrándolo y ahora junto con su novia, no tardo en ofrecerse para ir a buscarlo, buscarlos, cuando los encontraron a Glenn le habían dado una golpiza y a saber que le habían hecho a Maggi, lo que no se espero fue ver a su hermano a un vivo. Joder, no sabía lo que sentía y por eso solo simplemente joder.

**Indignado**

Su hermano tenía todo el derecho de estar indignado y reclamarle que no lo hubiera buscado lo suficiente, sabía que no lo iban a aceptar en el grupo de Rick por haber estado con el gobernador, y si no aceptaban a su hermano el simplemente se iba a ir con él, no podía perderlo después de haberlo encontrado de nuevo, por más que Rick trato de convencerlo, y el que lo iba a lograr sin duda hubiera sido Glenn lo que le dijo y la manera en que lo vio, fue lo suficiente fuerte para hacerse replantear su decisión, pero Glenn no tenía nada que ofrecerle así que solo le dijo que lo despidieran de Carol y se fue, dejando a Glenn muy indignado. Su hermano se volvió a indignar cuando lo corrigió diciéndole que Glenn no era chino era coreano.

**Hilarante**

No podía creer lo que había pasado, Daryl los dejo por su hermano, lo dejo solo, bueno tenia a los demás pero con Daryl siempre hubo un algo, y eso era lo que hacia la situación aun más hilarante que él y Daryl en realidad no tenían un algo, sentía que ya no pertenecía al grupo, solo porque Daryl se había ido, ni siquiera Carol se sentía así, siendo que ella era más cercana al Dixon, y el tenia a Maggy, todo era tan hilarante, pero no tenía ganas de reírse, quería golpear algo, y si pudiera ser Daryl mejor que mejor, pero también se conformaba con el imbécil del gobernador.

**Gustar**

No le gusto que Merle no le ayudara con la familia que estaba siendo atacada por caminantes, tampoco le gusto que tratara de quitarles sus provisiones, y mucho menos que le reclamará y le destrozará la camisa mostrando las señales del maltrato al que había sido sometido en su infancia. Por eso decidió regresar a donde si le gustaba estar, con las personas que le agradaban y sobre todo con la persona que le gustaba mucho, ya era hora de hacer algo para demostrar cuanto le gustaba el chinito (solo él tenía derecho de llamarle así), que era un Dixón, no una quinceañera enamorada no correspondida, era momento de actuar e ir a por todo. Si le seguía Merle bien, si no pues le deseaba buena suerte porque él se regresaba.

**Fantasía**

En la entrada de la prisión estaba Daryl, creyó que era todo parte de una fantasía, pero era en verdad él, salió corriendo a recibirlo con un abrazo, él le correspondió el abrazo y le pidió disculpas, después le pregunto por Glenn, y Carol entendió en ese momento que no nunca había tenido oportunidad con Daryl todo era una fantasía que ella se creó y creyó.

**Esperanza**

Maggi le dijo que era mejor poner distancia entre ellos, no se sentía lista para tener una relación después de lo que le había ocurrido y como había reaccionado Glenn, así que era mejor dejar que las cosas se enfriaran y con un poco de esperanza tal vez lo retomarían para ya no dejarlo. Glenn solo lo acepto, no podía hacer más, lo que ella había sufrió debió haber sido muy difícil, pero no pudo seguir analizando, por que los hombres del gobernador y el gobernador los empezaron a atacar, y ellos solo contaban con la esperanza de poder sobrevivir un día más.

**Delirio **

El ataque del gobernador había cesado, pero tuvo que matar a su hermano de una manera muy solo muy, se volvió un caminante, todo eso provoco que empezará a delirar, recordar todo lo que vivió junto con su hermano, con su padre, lo poco que vivió de su madre, todos los recuerdos afectaban su delirio, tenía ganas de vomitar, solo no quería pensar, y ahí entre todo lo que estaba reviviendo vio a Glenn, no sabía si era parte de sus delirios y no le importo, se acerco a él y lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, hundió su cara en el cuello y dejo que el delirio lo embargará, pues si en su delirio salía Glenn no podía ser tan malo, nada podía ser tan malo si estaba Glenn.

**Chupetón**

Glenn solo sintió como Daryl le succionaba el cuello, le dejaría un chupetón, no importaba, había visto lo que tuvo que hacer con su hermano, necesitaba consuelo y si chupándolo lo conseguía, él se dejaría hacer. Lo envolvió en sus brazos y trato de consolarlo lo mejor que podía, pues todos estaban bastante rotos.

**Cariño**

En ese abrazo Daryl sintió todo ese cariño que por cuotas fue recibiendo a lo largo de su vida, fue reconfortante sentir tanto cariño en un simple abrazo, se dejo hacer y se dejo llevar, lloro a su hermano y a todos aquellos que había perdido, Glenn también lloro, por todos ellos, por Maggi, por él y por Daryl, pues también Daryl transmitía demasiado cariño que lo sobrepasaba.

**Beso**

Y de la nada (en realidad no) se dio ese beso que con anterioridad ya se habían dado, que ambos recordaban bien pero se negaban a reconocer que lo habían necesitado, que en realidad Daryl no estaba lo suficientemente borracho y Glenn no era de los borrachos que no recordaban lo que habían hecho, el recordaba todo como Daryl, pero les había costado aceptarlo y en el medio de los suceso habían involucrado a otras personas, ese beso les confundió pero al mismo tiempo les hizo entender un millón de cosas. El beso se prolongo un poco más.

**Amor**

Ambos sabían que desde el primer momento en el que se habían visto se sintieron atraídos el uno del otro, por eso Glenn siempre estuvo pendiente de Daryl como Daryl de Glenn, después se fueron conociendo más cosas de cada uno que les gustaba más y más, hasta que habían terminado cayendo en el amor, ahora solo necesitaban aclararse bien y hablar con las demás personas involucradas como Maggi y Carol, porque no era justo para ellas ni para ellos empezar algo sin terminar bien lo anterior, y aunque no tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo por los caminantes, mientras estuvieran juntos cada minuto valdría la pena, solo que ninguno lo diría, uno por vergüenza y el otro porque no era una jodida mujer, como le diría su hermano si es tuviera con vida. Mientras pensaban cada uno en lo mismo sin saberlo, continuaron abrazándose un poco más, total un momento más o menos no haría la diferencia sobre lo que sentían y sobre lo que harían.

*************************************Glenn/Daryl**** *******************************************

* * *

**Si llegaste hasta aquí gracias por leerlo : )**


End file.
